This invention relates to a running apparatus for an agricultural vehicle in which an oil stepless change speed device is provided.
The above-mentioned agricultural vehicle normally has the following drawbacks or troubles. Namely, when pulses occur in the output of an oil pump consisting of the stepless change speed device due to an oil leakage or other causes under such a state that a driving load of the running apparatus is relatively small and driving speeds thereof are relatively fast and that the vehicle runs on a flat road at high speeds, variation of rotation speeds of an oil motor becomes extremely great due to the pulsing output thereof and then brings about great driving noises and gives the vehicle body a compulsive vibration which is discomfortable to a driver.